Hey Dad
by WrenNightingale
Summary: The Batkids write letters to Bruce that were never meant to be read. All characters may be OOC and includes my OC. Young Justice verse with Damian and Jason as Red Hood included. Letters are inspired by the song Emotionless by Good Charlotte and also a youtube video with the song called Hey Dad- Robins by Shadoukun.
1. Damian

Father,

Grayson told me that writing a letter would make it easier for me to get my thoughts and feelings out rather than trying to talk. I am unsure of how writing such things would be beneficial yet I am willing to try it out. Please do not inform Grayson that I have gone through with his idea.

When I first met you, when Mother finally brought me to you, I am unaware of what kind of man you would be. I thought that maybe you were like Grandfather in some way for all I was told while growing up between my time training and lessons that you were the Batman, a man to be feared. I could only ever picture what what you might look like because I was never shown anything beyond what my trainers as you called them wanted to show me. Then when I met you and began to understand you and the world I knew nothing about and had no idea how to react to anything without the violence that was bred into me. The world in which I grew up was about power and ruling over others which I have come to realize is a world that I do not want anymore. For the world that I want to be in is the one with you Father, both Graysons, Gordon, Brown, Cain, and even Todd and Drake. Please do not repeat that to any of them. Pennyworth has even grown on me. (**A/N** Cause who could resist Alfred's cookies?)

I do not know where I would be without the guidance that has been given to me by our large family. And Father I forgive you for your disappearance and having us all believe that you were dead for that year. Grayson and Marianne showed me what love truly was and did their best to bring Todd and Drake back to the Manor. Though neither would stay long, Todd would only stay so long and Drake would be gone to search for you because he was the only one to believe that you weren't actually dead. It is good to have you back Father. Yet the one thing that I cannot forgive you for is the treatment that my older siblings have received upon your return. They do not deserve to be thrown aside the way that you have done and taken away their home once more. So if you can find the time I would recommend that you try to correct this because I am becoming tired of one Grayson acting like a child while the other withdraws into herself not letting anyone in. also Todd and Drake are not much better off. So I will ask you to so something.


	2. Tim

Dear Bruce,

I read somewhere that writing a letter to someone was therapeutic and would be able to help a person get their feelings out toward whoever they are writing to. Dick and Ann have told me that it has helped for them when they are feeling frustrated about something or someone. Plus I think it would help if someone who has a lot of built up emotions which could affect everything that they do. And in our line of work that could be deadly.

So the reason that I am writing this to you is because of everything that has happened in the past few years has just been building up within. And I can't keep it in that bottle that you had us all fashion for much longer I know. I have always been the one to sit in the background, in the shadows, quietly letting everyone walk over me unless needed. You've done that yourself Bruce barely noticing me even when I tried so hard to do as you asked and be perfect. Members of the Team have done this as well especially when I was still Robin because I wasn't the Jason that they knew or Dick who was the first. The only ones who have tried to not do this are Dick, Ann, Alfred, Barbara, Cass, Steph, some members of the Team even Jason and Damian have made an attempt to notice me for who I am. Jay still calls me Replacement but he's gotten better at not attacking me everytime we see each other now. And Damian the Little Demon that he is though we fight it's only because we don't understand each other like the others.

You've pushed me to the edge just to drag me back in order to do it all over again. And at the time I understood because I was young and inexperienced something that would have gotten me killed. You didn't want me to share the same fate as Jay so you taught me how to survive but your teachings did not save me from a fate similar to that of Dick and Ann's. Being fired from being Robin and having to find my own way after leaving you and the Manor. But then having to come back and seeing Dick take the cowl because of your death was hard because he shouldn't have had to do that. Did you stop to think what your death would do to everyone? To me? To Damian? To Jason? Alfred? Dick? Ann? Everyone?But I guess as Ann keeps reminding me, things happen for a reason. Though I'll never understand no matter how much I try why you would do such a thing after what was said to Dick after the invasion.

Even with all the things that have happened I forgive you and though I had a Dad when I first became Robin I wish I could call you that Bruce. I have thought about it so much but can never say it aloud because I am afraid- yeah I'm afraid of your reaction. But if I have learned anything from my time with you is that I have a family that may include a little Demon and a psychotic that tried to maim me. I still care for them like the others. So I forgive you and wish that you would show us that you care for us too... Dad.

* * *

**So Tim may be a bit OOC but I think I did alright.**

**Up next... Jason!**

**Reviews are welcome so please do so if you please. So until next time!**


	3. Jason

**Disclaimer: Jason has a bit of a mouth.**

Hey,

I know what you're thinking that this is strange since my return from the dead has been filled with me killing and running from or attacking you when you get too close. Right Bats? Well here's a tidbit for you the twins talked me into doing this long before that psychotic clown got to me. Frankly this is the third one I've done after coming out the Pit but there were plenty before when I was a kid. Wonder if ya ever found those or if one of the twins got to them before you. Dick and Ann even though you were indifferent with them were a constant for me while I was Robin, helping me in ways you wouldn't with the Team.

To you I was the good little soldier and nothing more than that; I was an ally, a partner not a son or a child. I felt as though you wouldn't care whether I lived or died most nights when we patrolled the streets reason for my going in alone most of the time. Ann tried to get me to calm down some night when I'd go to her or Golden Boy but my anger, my emotions were already off the charts. But somehow they dealt with me when I was like that even though they didn't have to. Which reminds me Replac- Tim and Demon have been around my place a lot lately. What'd ya do to them? And where's the twins go off to? Haven't seen either of them in awhile. And yeah I'm askin cause if you won't believe me after all the shit I've done, I do care about them. Yeah I tried to kill Repla- Tim back in the day and Little Demon and I clash but I care. Do you? Where were you when Dick was falling apart beneath that cowl? Where were you when Ann was bleeding out in that rooftop? Where were you when Tim was cracking at the seams? Where were you when Damian needed you as a father? I'll tell you: Gone. Believed to be dead because you wanted to test us or some shit that I don't get cause congrats old man you nearly broke us.

You probably still think that the Pit messed with my head and turned me rabid, truth be told it just amplified what was already there. I was so angry when I died and scared and sad because I knew that I wasn't going to live through it and that the clown would succeed. Well his bomb anyway. Still have nightmares about that. Only Ann knows about that too but there's no reason for you to read this or even know about it Bats. Even though the Pit repaired what the Joker had done I can still feel the scars that were left behind although there's no mark on me. They run as deep as my hatred for that clown and just so you know Bats I'm working on that not killing all the time. But I warn you if I hear about that clown or anyone hurting my siblings they are dead because no one not even you will be able to stop me. I may be a killer but if I have to choose between my siblings and your city I'll choose them over your rules and your city every time.

I once called you Dad when I was young and Robin; part of me wishes to go back to that cause I miss that time. But then I realize that the boy that called you that so long ago is dead and buried. I told you I forgive you and at the time I did for not being able to save me. But I can't forgive you for what you are doing now and can't call you that anymore... at least not right now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

**Up next... Ann (my OC)**


	4. Ann

Hey Dad,

I know we've had our ups and downs recently and that I've kinda gone off the radar but I felt I needed a change from everything. I need a break from everything and I don't want to be found right now but know that someday soon I'll be back. Gotham and Bludhaven have an aura about them though dark is one that a Bat can't stay away from for too long. But anyway how are you doing and how are the others? I know I left without so much as a word but I couldn't stay any longer. There were just too many factors against my staying any longer. I'll tell you and the others when I get home. Just know that I'm ok.

There is little I can say about what it is that I'm doing out here in the world like there are secrets that we all have. Some secrets that I'll be taking to the grave when my time comes but for now I'm content to keep my silence on a few matters. Though the whole fake your own death thing was kinda messed up I'd have to say was pretty messed up. You always lectured Dick and I about not being reckless and endangering ourselves when it came to our mission. But was it really necessary to do that to us? Your own kids? I know it was all just a test to you for us but it nearly broke all us including Jason and Damian who was just getting to really know you. I had to watch my brothers fall apart while trying to keep it together for the sake of your city and the mission. And then I was hurt again because for some reason trouble just seems to find me because if not me then which of the boys would get into trouble.

I have to say though that I'm sorry for the things that I said to you before I left but you have to understand how angry I was. I found that I can forgive you for the things you've done except for the way in which you have treated my brothers. You've even pushed my sisters away who have done nothing but follow your lead into the most dangerous of situations just like the rest of us. I'm worried about all of them Bruce and how much our family seems to be falling apart. If not at the Manor I know that Damian stays with either Dick, Jay or with the Team with Tim even though they dislike each other. Same goes for Tim when he wants to get away from the Team and not be alone he seeks out the rest of us. Before I left all of my brothers would come to me just for a night to be able to get away from whatever it was they needed to get away from. And that's one thing I regret about leaving... leaving them all without a word and I haven't had the heart to call them to let them know.

Maybe I should give everyone a sign that I'm still alive so that they don't start to really worry or think that I've died somewhere. Again I'm so sorry for leaving but I promise to return sometime soon.

I don't know why I write these letters sometimes... I'll never send them home to you or anyone.


	5. Dick

Bruce,

I know it's been awhile since we last talked about something that had nothing to do with League or Team business. But you have to understand why things are like this now or at least I hope you do though sometimes I wonder. You've always put your mission first, I found this out a year into being Robin after you found that Ann and I could take care of ourselves.

There was a time when I was so afraid to become the Batman who only cares about the success of his mission and nothing else. And after wearing the cowl for you, I can say that I never want to wear it again and feel its crushing weight on my shoulders. I know Damian though he'll never admit to it may have liked me being Batman but I was happy to give the cowl back to you. Because I had to be someone that I'm not while wearing the uniform, someone I tried desperately to keep at bay by messing around and joking with Dami. I broke so many times that Ann forced me to go out as Nightwing just so that I would remember who I am. And I swear she had Jay and Timmy following me sometimes to keep an eye on me when she had to take care of the Haven.

Speaking of my twin, have you heard from her? I got a call but since I was at work she left a message basically telling me not to worry and let everyone know that she's still alive and will be back sometime soon. Up until then no one had heard from her not Jay, Timmy or Dami. And I know Tim has tried to track her but I guess you trained us too well when you taught us to be able to disappear. I miss having her around but I also miss being a family with you and the others. Since coming back you've been pushed us all away and the fights between us all have gotten worse. Damian comes and stayed with me or I've found him with the Team in my assigned room. Jason's told me that Little D has stayed with him and even Tim has gone to him when he can't come to me or Ann.

We've all been able to forgive you on things but I can't forgive you for the way you've treated my siblings. Jay only comes around when he knows that you're nowhere near me, Timmy comes to me when he feels invisible and unwanted, Dami comes when he needs an escape and Ann would be here to make sure no one killed one another while finding a place to relax with family. Kind of makes me wish that Alfred could join us when we all get together. Or that maybe we could be a family again.

I miss those times we all used to have.

I miss the man behind the mask.

I miss my Dad.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Who do you guys think should be next?**

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Steph

**So I decided to go with Steph though I wasn't entirely sure how to write for her. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hiya Bruce,

This is weird I know but how else am I suppose to talk to you even if you're not gonna be reading this? It's actually been so long since we last talked. When exactly was that cause I don't really remember? Was it before I left with Cass to help her with a mission in Hong Kong? By the way she says hi though I'm sure she'll be writing one of these letters as well. One of the many things that the twins shared with us.

How are things back in Gotham by the way? We had an unexpected run in with someone that I'm not even sure I should be writing this down but I feel as though I should. But we had a run-in with Ann the other night running around in a strange costume. It wasn't the same as her normal costume and it was unsettling to see her like that so yeah did something happen? I've little from Dick and the others but from what I've gathered it hasn't been all that great. Though I can't really judge since I'm on the other side of the world right now.

And I have to say that being able to fight crime in another city I probably would never have seen or even been able to go to had it not been for you, Bruce. It has been a great experience. Being Spoiler again has been fun though I gotta say that I miss everyone including Jason and his jerky ways. And I can't wait to actually meet Damian. Is he really like you? Cause that's gonna be strange.

Guess I should finish this up since the sun is going down and Cass will want be wanting to get back on the trail. I really just wanna say thanks for everything Bruce. Had you not taken me in and allowed me to become Spoiler and then Robin even if just for a little while I don't know where I'd be now. Though now that I look back on it why did I go with being Robin and not as ~~~~~~~~

Whoops Cass just creeped up on me and caused me to mess up but anyway thanks for everything. You are the best dad I've ever had.

And I can't wait until the next time I'm in Gotham.

* * *

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**And next up will be... Cass**

**Though she will be the same as Steph with me having no idea how to write for her.**


	7. Cass

Hello Bruce,

The last time we spoke it was in the Batcave before I was to leave for Hong Kong with Steph on a mission. So far all we have been able to do is collect information on a gang that deals in Venom that has been imported from and island somewhere in the Pacific. Which you will read in the report I have sent to you instead of this letter that I shall save with the rest. Though there are some things that have happened that shall stay with me for I made a promise not to report the encounter to you at least not yet.

I can hear Steph in the other room muttering to herself, probably working on her own letter to you. Something that I've noticed about her whenever she concentrates on her work is that she is constantly talking to herself. The action is humorous at times because it makes me wonder if she even realizes how much she has talked about what she needs to do in order to complete her task. Which is something that Ann and I realized years ago that this trait of speaking to ones self is shared between some of the Robins; Dick and Steph more than Tim. Jason never did much talking unless he was angry.

How are events in Gotham? Is everyone alright or is the fighting still ongoing? I ask because on our patrol the other night we had a run-in with Ann who seemed different. I say this not just because she was should not have been there but because she was not wearing her Nightingale suit and the way that she interacted with us. She attacked us but she seemed to be trying to send a message without hurting us knowing that I would understand before she disappeared into the darkness. And since we have heard little of the going ons in Gotham and Bludhaven I'm close to telling Steph that we are needed at home. At least that is my feeling right now and what Ann was trying to say. Since I do miss the city where my family reins in the darkness as well as the people that I call my family.

It may surprise you but yes I consider you and the others my family even if you all do fight endlessly because you all took me in. Each of you were there for me when I needed help especially when it came to helping me learn to communicate after years of abuse and training from the man who should have been my father. I was just a trained killer for him to use but you all changed that showing me what a family can truly be like and taught me things that I may never of learned before.

If our mission goes well tonight we may make a trip back to Gotham for a few days to check in and see how things truly are.

Plus from what I have heard from the others I would like to meet Damian who seems to share your sense of justice and also your looks.

**Wasn't sure how to end this one.**

**And don't worry there are more letters to come.**

**Please leave a review if you like and let me know who you wanna have the next letter be from.**


	8. Letters

**So I decided to write this chapter while I try to figure out more letters.**

**Alfred and Bruce may be a bit OOC.**

The room was shrouded in darkness only being lit by the flickering flames that flickered in the fireplace and that of a small desk lamp. On the large darkwood desk sat a box with six letters sitting separately between the box and the edge of the desk. A seventh letter soon joined the six on the desk as a man let out a sigh running a hand over his tired face turning to look into the flames thinking.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Master Bruce?" came a voice from the doorway.

"No, thank you, Alfred." Bruce answered the butler glancing at the letters thinking. "Alfred, have I been a terrible Father?"

"I do not believe so sir. You are man of many things and at times show little emotion to those who need you at times of distress which if I am correct there are seven individuals who need you now more than ever."

"With the way each of them have been acting I'm not sure that I can do anything to change the situation."

"One must try before they give up. And if I dare say you have done little to improve the situation in which you are all in."

With those words the butler left the room, leaving Bruce Wayne with his thoughts and the letters that were the only things that he had of his children. Though each was written with the intent that he would never read them he had found them when investigating their rooms and known hideouts throughout Gotham. And though these were copies they were still real and told him something that his kids would never say to his face.

The silence of the manor was something that hadn't encased the house since the twins had come out of their depression after their parents deaths. There had always been laughter or some form of talking with the children around especially after Jason, Cass, Steph and Tim had joined the family. Even when Damian appeared to them even if it was just arguing and playful banter between the two (fights mostly resolved by himself or the twins) there was still some form of sound. But now there was nothing since Damian had taken off for the night to patrol with Dick and then Bruce guessed to stay with the young man. Tim kept away from him mostly even when they were in the same room, the boy stayed near the back of a group or just kept himself on the other side of the room.

He knew that he had to do something to end the tension and strife between his family and himself but he did not know how. He needed a plan to bring all of his children together and he knew of only a few people who would help him do so.

This tension would end soon because deep down he missed his kids and loved them though he may not show it.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters but fear not working on this and also Songbirds.**

**So please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Dick 2

**So here's another letter and I've decided that each letter will have some minor spoilers for future stories and current story 'Songbirds'.**

**Also there will be chapters coming with Bruce for those who want to see that.**

Hey,

If you were still on Earth, I'd probably be asking you now if I'm doing the right thing here with leading the Team. Because right now I feel as though I was never meant to be leader of this Team or anyone with how terrible I am at it. And the guilt of the secret that I carry is starting to literally kill me and I have no one to help me since Wally hates me now and I haven't really been spending time with my siblings. The other day Wally told me that I was turning into you and maybe he's right because everything I have done can be compared to what you yourself have done in the past. To sacrifice everything for the sake of your mission and it scares me...

Things haven't been the same even if the fighting has died down some since you left with the others to face those sixteen hours. But I gotta say that I'm still worried about what may happen to you out there since you're still my dad no matter how much we fight about things. Which brings me to that fact that I've talked to Jay recently , or should I just call him Red Hood for you, and though I haven't told him everything that is going on he is willing to help us. And against everyone but Ann I've given Jay access to the zeta beams again under his original designation though his name is now the one he uses. I know you probably would argue with me but he's not the rabid human you think he is. Plus with Ann around he's tame cause out of everyone including you and Connor he listens to her. Plus he hasn't tried to kill Tim in months so that's a positive in my books for him. Jay is helping us by gathering info and don't worry Ann has decided to go undercover to keep him in line while out in the field. Her decision not mine so don't blame me when you find out though you may just do that anyway. Steph and Cass have stopped in a few times to help out with missions and patrol when needed which has helped out a bunch. So feeling the aster when they come around to help and keep Babs from practically knocking me out when I haven't slept in days.

With the invasion, everyone's been on edge not knowing when the next attack or mission will come; whether or not everyone will come home. Losing people haunt my dreams every night when a team is sent out until they get back safe and alive. We live dangerous lives I know that and maybe Wally was right to leave with Artemis before things went bad but this is not a life that can be left behind easily.

Anyway I hope you're safe out there and... gotta go. There's been another incident that needs my attention.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Making Amends- Damian

Patrol had gone normally with only thugs and drug dealers to deal with so Batman and Robin had headed back to the Batcave. Standing before the Batcomputer Bruce Wayne glanced over to his youngest son who hadn't been speaking to him unless he felt the need to. Like tonight had gone by with Bruce giving the orders on what to do while Damian only responded with a 'Yes Father'. The man behind the mask shook his head watching the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Damian." he called as the boy moved to head up the stairs.

"Yes Father?" the boy asked back automatically without turning.

The boy turned green blue eyes guarded against showing any emotion to his father but wishing that he could just leave to see if Alfred had any cookies left before he headed out. And Bruce realized that the boy may be young but just like his siblings he was older in his mind through his experiences. His son was different from his adopted though with his upbringing with the League of Assassin's (or Shadows) and the training that he had gone through at such a young age. And in the past he would have questioned the reason for Bruce stopping him from leaving when before the man had never really noticed his coming and going.

"I have something that I want to talk to you about." the man told his youngest son trying to organize his thoughts. "I know I haven't been the greatest father of late and that I've been taking my frustration out on you and the others for no reason. I want to change that and fix what I've done in the past especially these past few months."

Damian was silent crossing his arms over his chest before he spoke, "You have more to fix than just the past few months, Father."

Bruce nodded, "I know and... I'm sorry for that year that I left."

"You mean the year you 'died'?"

The man watched Damian without answering, looking into the boy's blue green eyes wondering what was going through his head. For he was the hardest to read at times and hid himself behind a wall better than that of his father until he let his anger get the best of him. Or when he had these days when he showed emotions toward others mostly his siblings though he tried to hide it.

"There are others who you should talk to Father." Damian told him looking over to the training platform thinking.

"What you wrote says differently, son." Bruce said gaining a surprised look from the boy.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Bruce gave the boy the a smirk, "You are right Damian, I need to fix the rift between myself and my children. And I wanted to begin this mission with you."

Damian looked away toward the ground seeming embarrassed as his father spoke but tensed slightly at the use of the word mission. He knew that his father was referring to his letter and that somehow it had been found by the one person he wished had not seen it.

"That was private." he said quietly though the anger was clear in his voice.

"I know." Bruce said still with a smirk on his face. "I shouldn't have read it or any of the letters. But I have copies of every letter since I realized Dick and Ann began writing them."

"What is it that you want, Father?"

"To be forgiven for the things that I have done to you and the others."

"You've already been forgiven."

"For leaving and making you all think I was dead yes I know. But I have more to be forgiven for you all went through so much during that year and the others went through so much even before that."

Damian nodded trying not to show his feelings on the matter as Bruce took a few steps toward the boy slowly as not to trigger his son's defensive side. When Damian didn't move away from him he knelt down so that he could look the boy in the eyes before gently pulling the boy into a hug. He was glad that they were the only ones in the Batcave because then this moment probably never would have happened.

"I'm sorry Damian." he whispered to the boy his son.

Damian shook his head leaning against his Father returning the hug though if anyone asked he would deny everything from the letter to the hug.

"I promise to make this better. No more fighting in this family." Bruce told him.

"Does this mean that I can't fight with Drake and Todd anymore?" Damian asked head on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce had to smile at that because though the fighting between the boys could get violent at times it was nothing to them and they eventually got over it.

Leaning back with his hands on Damian's shoulders he smiled, "You can spar with them but no trying to kill them."

Damian nodded slightly surprised by the answer having watched the interactions between Bruce and Jason for awhile and the hostility there when they were around each other. Yet he shrugged it off and allowed his Father to pull him back into a hug before they separated once more.

"You are forgiven Father. And once you have made amends with the others then you shall truly be free of the burden." Damian said as he headed for the stairs once more.

"Thank you Damian." Bruce said turning toward the Batcomputer. "Will you be staying tonight or heading out to Dick or Jason's?"

"I think I will be staying, Father."

And with those words Damian headed up into the Manor leaving Bruce in the Batcave alone but smiling to himself. Now he had to find a way to make amends with the rest of his children and keep those that could help him in mind because he had a feeling that though he may not want to he will need help.

**So this was not how I thought this chapter would go but here it is.**

**This is the first and the others will slowly appear as time goes on.**

**Don't worry I still have plans for alot of other letters to come in the future so there isn't going to be a shortage of those anytime soon.**

**Thanks for reading! And please leave a review on how you think these are going!**


	11. Ann 2

Hey there,

Just to begin this letter I have to say that it is odd not having you there when we need advice on what to do with a mission. Dick's been doing his best to lead the Team but we can tell that the weight is crushing him well us Bats can tell anyway. I'm worried about him because he's withdrawn himself from the things that he used to do daily and getting him to smile is a mission within itself. Tim's come along well in his training and has done very well as leader of his squad, you'd be proud of both Dick and Tim for their accomplishments. I know I am.

Dick used to be so afraid of leading since that failsafe training simulation you put him and the others through years ago. Even when things get tough he pulls through and believe me I've been right there with him when not running around with Jay, patrol or missions. Yeah I've been going around with the Red Hood who has proved himself to be apart of the Team with his skills. You probably wouldn't approve because of all the fighting and tension between the two of you especially since it's always been a battle of wills between you. Babs is on edge with the decision and Jay himself when he's around and Tim's alright with it as long as Jay doesn't kill him which he won't I promise. He's not the person you fought all those months ago or was it longer... I can't keep track anymore with having to keep tabs on everything happening now with the invasion. I've been pulling shifts patrolling Gotham and Bludhaven along with missions both with the Team and Jay to keep things from pressing Dick and the others too much. And I'm grateful to Cass and Steph for coming around to help out with missions and just keeping the family together.

We all miss having you here and don't worry too much we'll be fine or at least not be too injured (I hope) when you return. I'll try to keep everybody going and take care of myself cause I know how you are with your physicals of us to see the latest scar and whatnot. Alfred's already got you beat on that though truth be told I did have a relapse a few weeks ago. No worries though it's not as bad as before and Jay's already threatened me with the usual though Dick and Tim both joined him with it. Don't blame them either. Plus I've been avoiding the Manor as much as possible... Alfred has placed a ban on the costume for a few days if he sees me...

Well be safe out there and... there's the call. Gotta go now but gotta say I miss you and love you Dad. As do the rest of my siblings Jay included even if they don't say it.

**Bit of a spoiler in this but oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	12. Jason 2

**Sorry about this being late guys. I got wrapped up in playing DC Universe Online and being able to run around Gotham.**

**So here it is and warning Jason has a mouth here more than in his first letter.**

Yo,

So I guess I should take a relaxing breath for now anyway knowing that you're offworld taking care of that business from before I became Robin. Especially since you've done nothing but fight me and try to take me in just to clear your conscious that you're somehow helping me. Well throwing me in a cell doesn't fucking help anything Bats cause really there's no reason for you to do that shit. You're not helping me at all by throwing me away like some broken toy. I ain't broken.

You've just got it in your head that I'm some sort of wild animal that needs to be locked up with the psychos until you can find some way to turn me tame again. All I can do is laugh though cause I don't know if you know this but the twins don't approve of your method and bail me out whenever they figure out where I am. They at least have a heart to talk to me instead of throwing me away like you Bats. Even Replacement though I tried to kill him those first few times because I was angry at you has showed some concern for me. Just goes to show how us birds do flock together even when one is on the fence and crossed the line that you created for us to never go over. And oh the twins have put me back on that Team of yours now that your gone much to the disgust of the Young Leaguers that at one time greeted me with smiles on their faces. Guess that's what I get for dying and coming back for you to spread lies about me being a evil and shit. I mean yeah there was all the killing I was doing but those were thieves and killers that I took out to make Gotham better than what it was.

Golden Boy has given me something that I haven't had in awhile and that would be trust that I'm not completely gone. Plus if I wasn't around both he and Replacement wouldn't be able to leave those damn computers and data without some persuasion anyway. Anniebird is no different and she's been running with me most nights undercover which is something else you'd probably disapprove of but we don't give two shits. We're doing our jobs to keep the world safe even if we don't do it in the same fashion or even by the same means. And don't get your kevlar underpants in a twist over me being around Dick, Ann and Tim (Replacement); Barbie is keeping an eye on me and I think she recruited Cass and Steph to help her do that.

So get your head out of your ass and deal with me being around cause Dick's in charge of the Team and Ann is watching him and the others while he thinks he taking care of everything. I'm the one taking care to make sure Annie doesn't get herself killed by not realizing that she's still human too.

And oh that psychotic fucking clown is still on my hitlist cause I've heard stories of the things he's done recently. No one kidnaps my siblings and tortures them so once this whole invasion business is over with the clown is dead. And I mean it.

See ya soon Bats.

**So hope you enjoyed more letters to come **

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this letter and how this whole thing is going.**


	13. Cass 2

Bruce,

Things on Earth are becoming hectic with the invasion coming to a head and with you and the others gone to resolve those missing hours has not helped. Dick and Ann have called Jason to help them and the Team and though I see no problem with this Barbara asked Steph and I to return. We are supposed to keep an eye on the Red Hood but he is our brother no matter how much the Lazarus Pit of Ra's Al Ghul changed him. The hostility that he showed toward Tim was shown to us all the first time after his return was genuine yes but he knows that he was in the wrong to attacks us. Well everyone but you I would say. Jason is not a heartless violent person that everyone thinks he is; he is compassionate and protective of us though he shows it in a different way. He puts up walls so that not many can see through to who he really is except us his siblings and Alfred of course. And I do not blame him from trying to hide from you.

There is little to write about that would not already be in reports that you will more than likely read once you are back. But then this is not a report or something you will not read so what I write about will be my own and mostly about my siblings. Dick has done well leading the Team after Kaldur's betrayal with Ann and the rest of us watching him closely so he does not overwork himself. Though I could say the same for Ann; the twins are two people who put all of their focus on something to the point where they forget to take care of themselves. I saw Jason and Tim working together to get them to take a break which I guess would surprise you in many ways. We're all looking after one another here all of us the Team included though there are some that try to make things more difficult then need be. For I swear Lagoon Boy will regret his behavior if he ever has to face one of us who were trained by you. Personally I would like to see how the boy does against any of us Bats as they call us though the majority of us are birds in a sparring match. For power is nothing against those contingency plans and training that you had in place for all of us when we were children.

We do miss having you here even if we do not say it and it will be a good day when you return back to Earth. I hope that we can keep things together that long and that nothing happens; I promise to keep an eye on my siblings and be sure that they take care of themselves. Be safe out there Bruce and know that even though we are miles apart we as your children do wish you the best.


	14. Tim 2

Dear Bruce,

Now with you gone to take care of those lost hours from five years ago everything seems harder and without guidance. But one thing is that I've gotten to lead Gamma Squad more often when Dick feels that he can let me out of his sight. So don't worry too much about what's going on here. Focus on what's happening with the trial and let us worry about what's going on here.

Even when everything seems so lost and overwhelming we somehow managed to make it through with little to no injuries surprisingly. I'm doing my best to help where I can whether it's helping Dick with analyzing data collected or patrolling Gotham with Dick, Barbara, Ann and sometimes Jason. Yeah I know what you're thinking but Jason really isn't that bad once you give him a chance; a real chance. He's still violent but he's more protective then anything else that's for sure toward any of us. And I know that he nearly got me killed a few times after his return and there was that one fight between us, but really I can understand why he did that. He felt as though he was replaceable and that you didn't care about him, that he'd been forgotten when he saw me as Robin. Plus I'm sure it was a shock to him that you would even allow me to become Robin after what the Joker did to him. But after talking with him, Dick, and Ann about everything we've all come to an understanding and are closer now then we were after his death.

Anyway back to the subject of the invasion, I really don't know what to do to help other then follow everyone else's lead. Doing as I usually do to prove myself which is sit in the background until needed and do my own thing. Yes I am keeping up with my training with Ann and Dick when they have the time anyway, if not then Barbara or Black Canary would take over. I'm worried about them you know with everything going on with not only the Team but the family, Gotham, Bludhaven, and whatever it is that they think they are hiding. Dick's not sleeping or eating and Ann's had a relapse... the only person that I've been able to get to help me with the two of them is Jason since the others are busy with their own schedules and missions. And I don't know what to do sometimes. I feel so tired most days but know that I can't give into such things because then no one would be there to have Dick's back while Ann, Jason, Steph and Cass are out. I wish he would trust me enough to let me bear some of his burden like knowing the secret that he is hiding from everyone.

We may not say it enough but we do miss you. You may not show how much you care about us but it's there. Sometimes we can't see it cause we're Bats but yeah emotions aren't our thing when in costume reason why you stood at a distance before you left. Please be careful and I hope that everything goes well.


	15. Steph 2

Hey there Bruce,

So guess what? Cass and I have returned stateside to help out the Team at the request of Barbara while you're gone. At first I was confused because really there was no point to our coming back while on our own mission, the one that you gave us overseas. But we soon found out that we were really just here to watch Jason because no one outside of the Bats present trust him anymore. I mean yeah he did go sorta crazy when he returned to Gotham and hurt a lot of people us included but it's kinda sad. Cause the way they treat him is sorta how I feel they treat all us Bats including Dick sometimes which is ridiculous if you ask me. The guy has done nothing except give 100% of himself to make sure everything goes well for them in missions. When they themselves only think about the mistakes that were made or put more onto his shoulders because he's the leader right now.

Kaldur's betrayal was news that I thought I'd never hear but I guess it's to be expected when you're lied to about your father and all that. It's kinda scary as well to think that someone you know so well, someone that was your friend can turn on you that quick. Makes everyone jumpy and suspicious of others because if one can turn the others could turn especially if that one person talked the over to be with them. Guess that's the reason that we Bats have multiple plans for different things that could happen or what we think could happen. It's just really scary to think about.

And for the passed few days I've not only been watching the Team but also the others, my siblings, who mostly stayed silently unless needed. Ann has pretty much kept Jason out of the mountain just so there wouldn't be any fights between him and Lagoon Boy. That kid probably needs a good beat down though with the way he talks and he doesn't listen very well to anyone Dick included. Tim's been going off on his own unless he decided to stick around to talk with Dick or one of us. I've seen him with Jason a few times and before you say anything nothing happened, they just talked. About what I don't know. I should cut this short now because the alarms just went off...

So be safe and we'll see you when you get back. Love ya Dad.


	16. Making Amends- Steph

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in updates reallife gets in the way sometimes. **

**Also this chapter may seem rushed but I had no idea what to really do with it.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and there will be more to come.**

Bruce sat at the Batcomputer, chin resting on his hands as he read the latest reports from the Young Justice team which he still kept track of. They had been sent on a covert mission and he wanted to review their findings and how the mission had gone before he went to see them again. Those moments with the Team were the only times he saw any of his kids besides Damian because they stayed away. He looked between the two reports before him staring at the names of his children on the screen and their injuries wishing that they would contact him to let him know that they were alright. Because from what he had read, Tim had taken a bullet to the shoulder at close range though not life threatening he had also fought through to the end of the mission. But then his three older kids were supposedly worse off and they weren't even on the mission that Tim had been on yet they had been found in Bludhaven. All three more injured than the next with Dick having been stabbed several times, Ann had been shot and her left knee was shattered, and then Jason, even though he wasn't supposed to be out of his cell, had been found unconscious with a broken arm under some debris. Without blinking he switched to another report which outlined his other two daughters activities in Hong Kong and with the Team.

The two girls barely appeared in Gotham anymore focusing more on their missions after the invasion except when they went to the Watchtower to be with the Team. He never saw them though when they were there because he always found himself being too busy or there would be some mission that he had to oversee whether with the Justice League or in Gotham.

The Batman nearly jumped something that had not happened in years as a voice called out, "Recognized Spoiler A02."

Turning in his chair, he waited for the mostly inactive light of the zeta tube to dim revealing a figure in a hooded purple costume.

"Hey Bruce." the girl said removing the hood from her head and face. "Long time no see."

"Steph." Bruce greeted nodding to her. "What are you doing here?"

"What can't I pay you a visit once in awhile?"

"You have a mission to complete."

"Everyone does. But that doesn't mean that I can't take a break to see family."

"The mission comes first."

Steph frowned crossing her arms over her chest blue eyes narrowed as she walked over to stand in front of the man she considered her father.

"You know I thought we showed you that that wasn't always true." she said frown still in place. "You know since you've barely been around and would it kill you to maybe check in with Cass and I? We'd love to hear from you and everyone sometimes."

"You'll have to excuse Father." came a voice from behind Steph. "He is unsure of where he stands with all of us."

Steph turned to find Damian standing there, blue green eyes on Bruce for a moment before looking to her with his signature frown. She'd met the boy briefly the last few times she had come back but he had always been suited up as Robin just like she had been Spoiler. Neither had really ever spoken either since they were placed in separate squads or she was on her way out to head back to Hong Kong with Cass. Though she had to say that he really did look like Bruce and there was something about him that just made him a miniature Bruce without all the brooding though since his time with Dick.

"You'd think after having so many kids he'd show some form of emotion." she said quietly turning away from Bruce to face Damian completely. "So what's up Dami?"

The boy shrugged, leaning against one of the many tables eyes moving between the two in front of him observantly. Steph wondered what it was like for him being here in this mansion alone with only Alfred and sometimes Bruce for company. She'd had five siblings to help her adjust to her new life as a child of billionaire Bruce Wayne and his rather large Mansion.

"Did something happen, Steph?" Bruce asked cutting through the silence.

"You know what happened." she responded through clenched teeth. "The others are all sitting in the med wing of the Watchtower right now well except Cass. But she's at least there and Dami over there has visited them for a few minutes."

Bruce glanced over to his youngest son before running a hand over his face thinking back on his conversation with Damian and how the boy had forgiven him. Now here was his next chance to be forgiven and prove that he was more than just the Batman.

"Steph, it's not that easy." he told her gently. "We've all been distant lately whether it has been a mission or just personal reasons."

"And what's stopping you now?" Steph asked sternly. "Cause they're really not going anywhere right now well except maybe Jay. That is when he wakes up."

"Todd isn't one to stay in one place for very long." Damian commented from his place. "And neither Grayson can stay put for long either. You know this Father."

Steph smiled at her little brother, "They need you Bruce. I need you. To be our Father right now not just our mentor."

"Steph..." Bruce began but stopped.

"No you listen to me Bruce. We've gone through too much for too long and the tension is just getting worse between everyone. I don't care how important you think your mission is because really what should be important to you is us, your kids. Unless we've only ever really been soldiers to you."

The girl before him was fuming, eyes darkened as they misted over with unshed tears that threatened to spill over but she kept them at bay. Bruce sighed having silently listened to what she told him glancing over to Damian who watched him with those knowing eyes of his. Standing from his chair quiet as the night he embraced his daughter making her freeze in surprise by the contact.

"Listen to me Steph." he said to her quietly. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around recently."

"That's an understatement." Steph muttered.

"Since I left for that year under the fabrication of my death tensions have risen between myself and you... my children. And I've realized that all of this is from my own actions because I've been afraid to own up to my own faults and mistakes."

Steph was silent a frown on her face as she went over his words in her head trying to believe it then after a few minutes she sighed.

"Look Bruce... Dad. That year where we all thought you were dead was hard especially since we all suddenly found ourselves without our mentor... our Father."

She returned the hug gratefully burying her face in his chest before looking back up at him with those wide blue eyes of hers.

"We've all forgiven you for that year." she said voice still quiet. "But it's your actions now that make things more difficult and tense between us."

"And I promise to make everything right." Bruce responded after a moment of silence between them. "I will not abandon you... any of you again."

"Good to hear Dad. Now you just have to convince the rest of our wayward siblings."

"Tch. Todd is probably already gone." Damian spoke up with a smirk. "His head is harder than Drake's and Grayson's combined."

"Which one? Ann or Dick?"

"I would say both." Bruce added looking between the two. "Now I need your help with something."

"No way." Steph told him shaking her head. "I remember the last time we tried to help you with talking with just Jason."

"This will be different."

The girl looked to Damian who shrugged before she answered, "Fine but promise that no one will get arrested this time."

"I promise."

Steph smiled and Bruce found himself with a grin on his face knowing that now he had at least two of his children with him now. Now he had the other five to talk to about things and four of those five would the be the toughest of all.


	17. Dick 3

Hey Bruce,

Thank you so much for taking me and Ann in, I have no idea where we would be without you right now other than still being in that place. Other then our parents we don't have any family that we know of that would have come for us like you did. No one wanted us, not even the woman running the orphanage where we were staying after that night. She hated Ann for some reason and would always make comments about us being gypsies which kinda hurt. The other kids called her Headmistress for obvious reasons considering she ran the place like she did with fear and punishments. She always made gypsy jokes or said things about us that made the other kids laugh with her and turn them to her side.

But that place wasn't as bad as that prison with all those people screaming day and night within the dimly lit cells like they had nothing to do. We had no idea what was going on there and no one would tell us anything other than what we were supposed to do that day. It was horrible up until the day you saved us from there.

Though the battle isn't over just yet Bruce and even though we're not gonna say anything just watch please. There's a darkness within us I know because I can feel it eating me from inside and it's scary to think about it. But really thank you for giving us a home. For saving us. I promise we'll make it up to you if we do something that make you or Alfred angry or even upset with us. And thanks for giving us a chance to do for others so that they won't have to experience our world... our pain. Thanks.


	18. Ann 3

**Hey guys sorry about the long hiatus but life has gotten in the way of my writing. But I'm back with another letter and soon I'll be working on getting _Songbirds _chapter 11 out. Oh and for those who noticed that I put the first chapter of the sequel up that story will be updated every so often after a certain point of the prequel. Now onto the letter.**

Bruce,

It's been so long since I've wrote one of these that I've nearly forgotten about what my mother told me all those years ago. And so much has happened these past few months that I don't know where to even begin. Although I'm going to say too much because then you'll use those detective skills of yours to figure out how to find me or at least where I've been. Plus I'm sure Dick, Jay, Tim, Babs, Steph and Cass would be very willing to help you out with that maybe even Damian would help too.

Anyway I've seen so much recently from the other side of that line you set that the information that I've collected will interest you and the others. Possibly the League as well. Information that I'll be sending to Dick very shortly so you know even if you decrypt where it has been sent from... I won't be there. Because I don't want to be found just yet. Don't worry though I'll be home soon. At least hopefully soon.

I miss everyone... so let them know that I'm still alive and that I promise I'll be back soon especially since I don't break my promises easily. See ya soon.

**So yeah hope you all enjoy.**

**And I may try to include ages in the next letters so that you all can understand that these letters don't exactly follow one another. Certain groups do but not all. **

**Please leave a review to let me know how you like these and please check out my other stories!**


	19. Jason 3

Bats,

Seems things have changed well not really but hey at least I'm free from being under your shadow cause that's the last place I wanna be. I'm my own damn person now although I gotta say that your irrational fear of guns is fucking stupid. To me these weapons are a lifeline and well they've kept you at a distance so I think I'll keep them. Also they're pretty awesome.

Still sorta weird being back among he living though after what that psycho did but hey it's got it's perks. And by that I mean no one knows me anymore because well I'm dead. No longer your little soldier to do with as you please. Though I gotta say having to fight Ann, Dick and the others is somethin' I hadn't planned on at all. I really got nothin' against them it's just that psychotic clown that killed me and you tryin to fucking stop me. And by you trying to stop me they all wind up in the line of fire for no reason because they're your perfect little soldiers. Even if it nearly gets them killed.

How many scars do they all have now? How many times have they nearly died for you and your fucked up mission? God I mean come on we were your kids right? Oh wait I mean soldiers.

Fuck it all Bats. Don't come after me and leave the others at home if you do.

Things will end badly if you do.

Jason (Age:17)


	20. Cass 3

Bruce,

Jason and Steph keep asking me why I don't speak to them and it is getting rather annoying. This is the reason why I prefer Ann's company to the others most of the time, at least when she's around anyway. The others don't seem to understand why it is that I don't speak... I mean it's as though I can tell them anything about where I'm from and what I've done. Even though I am young I've seen things... done things that would give them all nightmares.

Sometimes I wish I could talk as much as Steph but this is my life and my burden for now. I do appreciate the want the others have to help me but for now I'm content with not speaking plus it has its advantages. Especially when it comes to pranks with Ann and Dick against our siblings or their friends in Young Justice. Must say that that is always fun especially when it comes to Wally West who always makes the most noise and the best target.

I'm glad to have siblings now and know that there is more to life then just the sword and shadows.

A place to call home.

A true home.

Cass

(Age: 10)


	21. Tim 3

**Chapter 20 Review Replies:**

**Grandshadowseal- You are correct. Cass first joins the Batfam around 10 in my little universe here lol**

**Robin0203- Jason's chapter is coming but it won't be the next one that I do. I've got it planned out on how I'm gonna do these Making Amends chapters. But don't worry his is coming.**

Dear Bruce,

It's still kind of weird being off on my own some days but I'm beginning to really come into my own now with no one else around. Nobody to ignore me now. I'm still with Young Justice yeah but do they really need me, Red Robin, around when they have a Robin already? Then there's Steph and Cass who come an go as they please with intel about some criminal that the YJ should look out for. But then I'm also somewhat glad to be on my own because then there's no one to bother me when it comes to my work.

Though I still find Dick or even Ann watching from the shadows or even Jason for whatever reason. Even though I like being on my own now it's somewhat comforting to know that they're there even if Jason confuses me still since he's tried to kill me and has threatened me before. No big deal though since he's changing. Damian's probably enjoying the attention right now since it's something that all Robins get for whatever reason. And he can have it now because I don't need it. Oh and I hope you don't mind but I borrowed some software from the Batcomputer in order to boost my own computer with my cases. Helps me be the 'Detective' that everyone seems to think I am.

Thanks for being there for me when I was younger and leading me to this moment in my life when i'm finally able to be on my own I guess. Though you fired me. Now I guess I should get back to work considering I've got a lot of ongoing cases to get through and very little time.

Tim (Age: 18)


	22. Steph 3

Hey Bruce,

Here I am again, reporting in on things though I don't really have to.

So that drug circle that Cass and I have been watching are working with Bane go figure since he seems to always have had his foot in the drug cartels. Now I have to calculate a way to end this ring before they produce something dangerous. We're trying to plan something but we're unsure of what to do. Cass has a few ideas as to what we should do here but we need to wait for the right moment or we'll lose our chance to finish this.

But anyway how is everyone? Anything new happening in Gotham? What's been up with the twins? And has Tim come out of that room of his yet? What's the situation with Jason? Have you tried to talk to him yet or have you just been fighting? Still sorta weird to know that he's alive when we buried him but hey it's something that we all have to get used to. Oh any word on what's been going on with you know what?...

All these questions and no answers makes my head hurt a lot because I don't have any way to acquire the answers myself. And there's no way to get those answers at the moment. And since there's no way you're going to be reading this anytime soon. Though I'm sure the others like me know that sometime in the future you'll find these letters and read every single letter we've ever written. Well enjoy that time and I hope you learn something more about all of us, Bruce.

Since you are the greatest detective and dad.

See you later,

Steph (Age:16)

* * *

_Hey everybody sorry for the long break between chapters of the stories._

_Don't worry I'm back and I'll try to post more often if I can._

_Hope you enjoyed this please leave a review to let me know what you think and I will post again soon._


	23. Damian 2

Father,

There is little for me to put into writing yet I feel the need to do this and I am unsure as to the reason. Nothing of interest has truly happened other than my time at that Team because Grayson forced me too do so. Things have been strange between everyone, yes I'm writing this not because I care but because it could cause a problem on a mission. There is a tension that no one is acknowledging and I wish to make it clear.

Each of the Grayson's have been acting on their own and for some reason do not speak to one another as they used to. Plus I can tell that they are acting when they are near others; I only know this from watching them when they think no one else is looking. Todd has also been acting strange and he and Ann have been running off somewhere that I can't follow. It's aggravating because I know that there's no way that they know that I've been following them. Drake besides him being his normal self of acting smarter then others has been pulling a Todd of sorts. I have caught him, without his knowing, wrapping injuries late at night when no one has been on patrol and he's been fighting more with large groups. Brown and Cain of course have been on their missions or with the Team when not home. Both of them seem alright.

I am unsure of what to do other than to follow and watch these overgrown children for now. And if something should happen I will do as I was trained or just watch until needed.

For something has to be done.

Damian (Age: 11)


	24. Making Amends- Cas

The Watchtower was relatively silent as Cass made her way down one hallway alone having sent Barbara home for the night. She had left her siblings in the medbay wanting to get away for a moment since none of them were even awake. Jason had stirred for a moment before falling back to sleep and not moving even when she called his name. With a quiet sigh, she sat on a bench in the artificial outdoor area of the Watchtower hoping to think about recent events.

Watching the birds fly by she barely registered that she was no longer alone in such a beautiful and peaceful place. Turning she caught sight of purple among the trees that surrounded her and hid the grin that appeared on her face. She continued with her pose of thinking as the purple uniform came slowly closer trying to stay out of sight.

"I see you." Cass said glancing behind her. "Spoiler."

The shoulders of the purple uniformed girl slumped slightly, "I thought I actually had you this time."

"You'll have to try harder. As will you Robin."

The boy dropped out of a tree, arms crossed over his chest with a scowl, "I was not trying to play. I was testing you."

"Of course."

The three siblings fell into silence just enjoying the peace of the place around them when something seemed different. Both Steph and Damian shifted, looking in the direction that she had come from earlier making her wonder what was going on. A shadow separated from the trees as she watched calmly as the shadow moved closer to them.

"Batman." she greeted quietly looking back at the trees.

She noticed Spoiler and Robin trying to melt away back into the trees as Batman stepped closer to her without making a sound.

"Black Bat, we need to talk." Batman said glancing toward his other two children.

"We'll be over there." Spoiler told them disappearing.

"Hn." Robin said as he also disappeared from sight.

Silence fell over the pair of Bats as they stood unmoving, just watching the scenery around them each slightly lost in their own thoughts. Cass though felt as though there was something that he needed to say although she knew that he should be inside the Watchtower. Four of her siblings, his children were within on beds with various injuries unless they had woken since she had left. She knew that it was a possibility and that if they wanted they could each go to ground with even the Batman unable to find them.

"What is it, Bruce?" she asked after awhile.

"Events recently have been stressed and I realize that my actions may have placed tensions between all of us." he told her. "I'm trying to make things right now and wanted to say that I am sorry for everything."

Cass stood there for a moment before facing him, "You did not have need to tell me this. Tensions rise and fall in all families that I've seen and ours is no different. Though you did not have to go about the situation as you did."

"I know. I understand that now and trying to make it up to you and the others."

"I'm guessing Steph and Damian are already sorted out."

"Yes. I wanted to speak with you before the others."

Cass nodded with understanding yet she would rather have him go to the others and speak with them then to delay with her.

"There was no need for you to say this." she told him. "I have forgiven you for such events except for now."

"Now?" he asked voice gruff.

"Tim, Jason, Ann and Dick are laying in beds in the medbay right now and you are wasting time with me."

"They should still be there."

Cass shook her head if any of the four were still there it would be only Tim because of how serious his injuries were and that he had been given drugs to keep him asleep. The older three would be gone as soon as possible with or without anyone telling them that they could leave.

"You know them better." she said quietly looking down. "Three will most likely be gone soon."

"I know." he responded in a whisper.

The girl turned to him, the man who she thought of as her father, placing a hand on his arm and gave him a small smile.

"I have forgiven you, Father." she told him firmly. "For everything that has transpired but right now there are four who need you."

He nodded knowing that she was right and that he was just wasting time in continuing this needless talk between them. Cass was the one who always saw both sides and found some way to understand even when she was one that got hurt. She always kept her feelings within but as he began to walk away the little girl within her hugged the man who had taken her in and raised her. This was the first time she had hugged him in years and he hugged her back hearing what sounded like a squeal from the trees. Backing away, Cass turned to look at the trees where she caught a glimpse of purple once more shaking her head. Knowing that one more bridge had been rebuilt with another of his children, Bruce realized that his biggest challenges were now before him. With Tim, Jason, Ann and Dick, events had played out that were never meant to be as extreme as they were. Leaving his two younger girls and youngest son to follow behind him, the Batman headed into the corridors of the Watchtower to face one of his challenges.


End file.
